maximumridefanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Hourglass
Set sometime between the end of FANG and the beginning of ANGEL, Max is still in a state of extreme depression. As she lies in bed, she contemplates her life...and comes to a realization after remembering a past memory. A one-shot songfic to Hourglass (feat. LIZ) by Zedd. ---- Just an outline made of skin and my walls are paper-thin. I want to let you color me in. How long have I been lying here? In the quiet, surreal comfort of Dr. Martinez’s guest bedroom? Even I don’t know. I’m not sure if I even know anything anymore. A few months ago, I was being told it was my purpose to save the world. Now, I’m just being told a buttload of lies about how the human race needs to “evolve” in order to “save the planet” and other stuff. Am I really Maximum Ride? That is something I don’t know anymore. Feel like I’m drowning from the sound Of all the silence all around My thoughts are bound I’m going down I’m turning inside-out But there’s one thing I do know. Ever since Fang left, I've been failing at my whole leader role. And the worst part is…''I’m aware that I am, but unable to fix it.'' Dang that winged black-haired traitor to heck! He could've at least given me more notice about how he was going to freaking leave! But nooo…he didn't. It's so quiet in here…maybe I should rest… Besides, it’s not like things could get any better...or any worse. This time I finally need a light, a light Tired of seeing in black and white, white It’s been two hours. It's useless—this depression has made me an insomniac, and I can’t sleep. I guess I’ll just have to give up (which is not something I do often; trust me on that!). Then, as I start shifting under the covers…the memory comes back to me. Having flashes in my mind can’t take the ticking of time the time that’s passing by… I remember the time when I’d had my first pre-Voice headache. Even though the pain had been intense beyond my comprehension (and that’s saying something, folks!), I remembered it so clearly… I’d been talking to Nudge about the joys of flying…then out of nowhere, it had hit. I couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't do a thing. My wings folded like paper, and I started to drop like a hailstone. I remembered it as hurting so much, I was crying. I've had broken bones, busted lips, needles forced underneath my skin…but I didn't cry for those. But the headache had been different. Tears streamed from my eyes, and my hands clutched my head to keep the pain from splitting my skull wide open. The only semicoherent thought I had was Please let me go splat soon, so this pain will stopstopSTOP. Then Fang’s arms, ropy and hard, scooped me up, and I felt myself rising again. Fang… Even though the headache had been painful in its own way, those really were the better times. Would they ever be like that again? This time I finally need a light, a light Tired of seeing in black and white, white I don't know that, either. Maybe they would. Maybe they wouldn't. Having flashes in my mind can’t take the ticking of time the time that’s passing by… But for now, all I can do is wait and see… This time I finally need a light, a light Tired of seeing in black and white, white Having flashes in my mind can’t take the ticking of time the time that’s passing by… ---- (Author's Note: Yay, I completed my first songfic! :D) —KCCreations Feedback Please do not vandalize this poll or vote before you finish the fanfiction. How do you rate Hourglass? 5 stars (awesome) 4 stars (good) 3 stars (okay) 2 stars (not good) 1 star (terrible) Thank you for taking your time to rate this fanfiction. Your comments are always welcome as long as they do not violate the policy of the site. Category:Fanfictions Category:Songfics Category:One Shots